A Monument To All Your Sins
by Firestar13579
Summary: This is a story of how a random citeson I dont know how to spell it  evolves from farmer to marine to ODST to spartin. I don't know much abot Halo so this is my own version of the Halo Time Line.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my interpretation of the Halo time-line. I don't know the dates so I'm just guessing. Viewed from a random citizen who gets sent to be a marine. This is my first Halo story so no flames please. Chapters can range from one to one thousand sentences.**

November 13, 2052

Log 1

Harvest:

Today I decided to start a log for my dally life. I just had a feeling that something was gonna happen. Tomorrow was my sons birthday. I still needed to get him a gift. I went to the mall and checked the Gamestop for a new game for him. I couldn't find anything good so I went to Toys "R" Us. I found a cool figurine of an alien so I bought it for him. I came home and wrapped it up in a small package. I went home and hid the package in the place he would never look, the basement. Soon I had put my son to bed and went into my room. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

November 14th, 2052

As soon as I woke up I checked to see if my son was up. Luckily he was still asleep. I ran to the market and bought him a white cake with chocolate icing and a bottle of wiped cream, his favorite cake. As soon as I got home I woke up my son. I brought him into the kitchen and gave him his cake. Then he asked me, "When do I get my present?" He asked. "Soon, very soon," I replied. This soon we were watching his favorite movie in the living room. Then I said, "I'll be right back." I said to my son. I went into the basement to get the package. It was wrapped in a light brown paper like material. I brought it upstairs and went into the living room. I gave the package to my son. He ripped it open and shrieked with joy. We went outside so he could play with it. Then I saw a large purple flash in the sky. I probably was just seeing things. Soon I started to hear strange noises. Then a large purple creature jumped over the roof of the house and landed right in front of my son. I jumped over the porch railing to get to the creature. It grabbed my son by the neck and dragged him off. He was fast. I had to jump into my truck to keep up with it. My son was kicking and screaming to break free. I found a way to block it off. I cut through a yard and drove in front of him. I jumped out of my truck and the creature pushed a button on its wrist and a small glowing pitchfork shaped item shot out of his wrist. He then attempted to stab my son with it. But before it could I jumped onto its back. I grabbed his wrist and yanked it back. He broke free and made the strange knife like thing into his neck. His body went limp and his eyes dull. He stopped struggling and screaming. The creature dropped him and he slammed into the ground. I knew instantly he was dead. I grabbed the creature by the throat and chocked him as hard as I could. I heard a small blast and blood splattered from the creatures' foot. I jumped off and herd more blasts and he dropped. I looked over and saw a police man holding a Magnum. He had killed the monster, but not in time to save my son. We checked to see if he was alive. He couldn't be more dead. The police man asked me if I knew how to shoot. I said yes and he gave me his Magnum. I thanked him and he told me that if I saw anymore of those to kill them. I agreed and we went on our separate paths. I went home and into my house. Why did he have to die on his birthday?


	3. Chapter 3

March 12, 2057

I woke up one day and herd a banging on my door. On the way down the hall I looked into my sons' room. It had been five years sense his death. I could still see the horrible picture of his dead body falling to the ground. I opened the door. It was a man in camouflage. In his hands was a medium sized assault rifle. I jumped back at the sight of the gun. The man told me there was nothing to fear. Then he asked, "Are you John McRobb?" "Yes," I replied. "I would like to talk to you about your sons' death," he said.

"I thought that that case was closed." "This has nothing to do with the case. A witness told us how he died. He thinks you need to join us in the UNSC," he said. "Isn't that the army of humans that are fighting agents the covenant?" I asked. "Yes sir," he replied. "I'm in." He told me if I had any weapons

to go get them. I ran down into the basement and pulled pulled open a secret panel in the far back wall. Underneath the panel was a keypad. I typed in the code, "1114," my sons birthday. A hole opened in the wall and I pulled out a box. Inside the box where two things, the magnum, and the figurine. I grabbed the magnum and ran back up stairs. Soon I was ridding shotgun in a jeep on the way to boot camp. I knew that from here on out my life would never be the same. Soon I was at a boot camp camp training my butt off. It was only my first day and I felt like I had been there for ten years. I knew this would go by very, very quick.


	4. Chapter 4

March 30, 2057

Only half a month and I was already driving a warthog troop transport into battle. I was armed with my shotgun and magnum. I hit a jump and the warthog did a barrel roll and landed upside down. Everyone climbed out of the hog. I told the marines to cover me while I flipped the warthog. I flipped the hog over and we jumped back in. To my left I saw elites shooting at troop of marines. To my right I saw some more marines being ganged up by two hunters. I split my troop into two. One half to the elites and me and the rest to the hunters. The marines got the hunters attention and I snuck up behind. I shot the hunter and it fell dead. I shot it right in the fleshy spot. A sniper on a cliff shot the other hunter right in the face. Then we moved to assist the marines fighting the elites. I ran to the hog and literally "charged into battle." A marine shoved an elite to the ground and I ran him over. I continued to run over elites and grunts. After they were all dead my team jumped backed in and we rode toward a spire. We took out every elite in the area. I was contacted by Captain Keys over communicator and he told me, "John, I'm sending you a bird to fly. I need you to fly a troop transport in an Eagle to a firebase site." I responded, "Sir yes sir."An Eagle is a new UNSC air unit. It's mostly used as a troop transport. But it can be built in three ways, Scout, Assault, and Transport. The Scout is smaller and faster and has a cloaking system. The cloaking system was found from a hijacked Phantom. The Assault has a mortar cannon on top, two side turrets, and a frontile minigun and rocket launcher. The troop transport is bigger then the Scout and Assault and has two side cannons and a frontile minigun and rocket launcher. The Eagle arrived and I took the controls. I had two people in the side turrets and a troop of about seven marines. I lifted us up into the air. On the way to the firebase we were attacked by about a dozen banshees. My side turrets were shooting down banshees from the side and I tried to keep us moving. I also had the team arm there guns and shoot. Just as we were seeing the LZ, we were shot down. The covenant had built a new smaller AA Gun which is what shot us down. The crew climbed out of the Eagle. As soon as we were all out we made a mad dash for the firebase. If we could just get to the range of the firebases turrents we would be home free.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran. I ran. I ran till my heart gave out. When I stopped running I realized I was right in front of the entrance to the firebase. I entered through the back door and went into the security/computer room. I went to the main computer to train units. I trained 5 marines, 5 flamers, an elephant, and 3 hornets. Plus I got several upgrades for my units. I ran outside to see my small army. It was small, 11 marines, 6 flames, plus the new vehicles. I armed myself with a new weapon I built myself. I put a spartan laser battery inside the ammo holder, shooting three smaller spartan laser shots. We charged into battle. I took a gang of marines into the forest. We followed the elephant and the rest of the little army on a flanking route. The small army ran into a small Covenant Outpost. It had a good defense, at least twenty troops. I told the army to stop. I moved ahead as a scout. I saw units of all kinds. The thing that really shocked me was a scarab. It was the biggest scarab I had ever seen, 10 stories high. It was patrolling the area. I stayed in the woods. Then I got the best and the worst idea I've ever had. One of the scarabs legs stepped right were I wanted it to, right in front of me. I jumped onto the leg and climbed up. I got to the deck of the scarab and went to work. I silently to out the entire crew on deck and in the interior. I went to the power core in the back. But instead of making the core explode I started ripping out worm like Mageleto. The scarab started to panic and rampage. The entire outpost panicked. I got a transmission from one of my marines, "Sir? Should we proceed to the outpost?" He asked. "No I think I got it." "Are you sure?" "I'm fine." I ripped out the final bit of Mageleto out of the system and I heard the noise of a door opening. I found the source of the noise, it was a huge panel that had opened, a control room. I ran in and started to steer. I learned how to move and shoot in a matter of minutes. I then sent a communication out to my marines, "Proceeded to outpost. Focus your fire on all Covenant Units except for the scarab." "NOT the scarab?" "I'll explain later." The army moved in and took out the ground forces. While they were doing that I was destroying the outpost with the scarab. As soon as the area was clear I received communication from Commander Keyes, "McRobb? Are you driving a scarab?" He asked in a weirded out kind of voice. "Yes sir."


End file.
